


don't use dragon types (don't use dragon pulse)

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: hella gay ABOP stuff [1]
Category: 11 Drunk Guys (Video Blogging RPF), ABOP (YouTube RPF), Pwnagemcgee (YouTube RPF)
Genre: From a request on Tumblr, M/M, ive been of a pokemans hype dont judge k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a Pokémon nerd and Luke is hungover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't use dragon types (don't use dragon pulse)

**Author's Note:**

> lazyskittlestw asked: Yo, I feel kinda weird and horrible for asking for fanfics and you don't have to do it... But I was wondering if you could write an abop luke/alex1 fanfic? It would absolutely amazing if you could :)

Luke groans deeply as he is awoken by the sound of cheery music. He lifts is head and groans again once he sees Alex - naked from the waist up - playing his 3DS on _full fucking volume_.

"Please, for the love of _god_ ," Alex looks up with a confused look. "Turn that goddamn music down."

Alex whines in return, using one hand to lightly slap Luke's arm. It's not long before Alex decides to turn it down, and the taller happily presses his face back into the soft pillow.

He's in a complete state of bliss - eyes thankfully not aching from the abrupt interruption of his sleep - and is just about to.slip into a peaceful sleep.

Luke opens his right eye a crack and glares at the other brunet. The fucker turned his music up again.

"I thought I told you to turn that shit down."

Alex whines again, this time not even looking up, and frantically clicks the 'A' button. "But, Luuuuke..."

Luke mockingly repeats it.

"You cannot play Pokémon and not have the music on. Especially when you're battling the Elite Four! It's video game logic, dumbass."

Luke just shoves his face into the pillow again and tries to block out that _fucking_ music.

He can hear the light groans of the others waking up in the spare bedroom and downstairs. Alex pulls on a shirt and shorts (The same clothes from last night) and mumbles something about giving them water and then kicking them out, if they haven't left already.

Eventually, Luke hears them all leave in either pairs or by themselves, and he peeks at Alex's 3DS screen. 

There's a big dragon with an olive green skin tone, facing the opponent, and a health bar along with the name of it. "Haxorus..." Luke whispers to himself and ponders why exactly it has such a ridiculous name.

The opponent is a big, snowy white with icicles protruding from its mouth and nose. Again, Luke whispers the name of it.

On the touch screen is a few buttons to press. Making sure Alex isn't in the room, Luke presses a button that leads to the Pokémon's moves. He's seen the other brunet play it enough to know what to press.

The brunet presses a blue-purple box that says 'Dragon Pulse'. The bear only had almost a quarter of its health wiped out, which Luke guessed wasn't a good thing.

A text box came up on the screen and said the bear used 'Ice Beam'. Luke is now one hundered percent confused and has no idea what to do at this point. Is there a shielding mechanism? Something to block it at all?

He presses the A button anyway, which wipes out all of the Haxorus' health. The screen goes blank and Luke doesn't even bother reading it.

It cuts to a screen and someone heals Alex's Pokémon. Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear.

"Luke!" Alex shouts, which leaves a ache in his head. "What the fuck!" He approaches the bed and picks up the 3DS.

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to try it out." Luke says, words slurring slightly from his hangover.

The other sighs and sees the guilt on Luke's face. He turns off the game without saving and cuddles up the the brunet instead.

"Aren't you going to save it?" Luke asks. He's confused, but he pulls the other closer despite that.

Alex sighs again. "Nah. You're just lucky I saved before I battled her, asshole."

Luke breaths out a laugh and runs his fingers through Alex's hair. Maybe he will try to play Pokémon later, but for now, he's content right where he is.


End file.
